


Isolation

by ArtisticRose



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Coping, Depression, Gen, Loneliness, Pre movie, time for the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticRose/pseuds/ArtisticRose
Summary: Set before the events of the movie. Sonic as been alone for almost ten years and the side effects of his isolation are starting to show. He does his best to cope with what he has but slowly finds it's just not enough. " I just want a friend." Sonic said to himself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more based on the movie since I really enjoyed it. And since I always like depressing things here you go. I hope you guys enjoy. The original plan is for this to be a one-shot but if enough people ask, I'll add to it.

“Day 3456, today I played with crazy Carl, he set up new traps but I was too fast, he’s fun to play with but .. I wish I could play with the other kids … there is not much I can do about it, maybe I can get some new comics tomorrow.” Sonic read out loud as he wrote into an old looking journal he found in the trash. He sigh and placed the book down on his stereo before sinking down into his old tattered up bean bag that was held together with duct tape. 

The young hedgehog sighed as he stared at the roof of his cave. This was all he ever did. Play with whatever stuff he could find, watch his “family” Or just talk to himself. It has been like this for almost ten years and it's starting to drive him crazy. 

Sonic stood up and to reach for some glasses he found and placed them on his face.”Ah Mr.Sonic, I see you have more questions for me. How have you been feeling?”

He then ran to his bag again now with the glasses off.” I’ve been great, I got a lot done today, and I got some plans with my friends tomorrow.”

He ran back with the glasses.” I see, and you’re sure you are not feeling isolated? Lonely?”

“ No way, I’m doing great, I’m not lonely at all…. Not… lonely…” He slowed his words down and looked down at his shoes.”Maybe a little.” He answered himself. “But, tomorrow Donut Lord is supposed to be promoted to sheriff and I’m going to congratulate him from afar. And we’re going to celebrate too… with me in the background. It’ll be great!”

“We’ll have fun.” He told himself.

The next day he ran into town wearing a coat and hat to hide himself. He made sure not to get too deep in the crowd but did stand closer to the front so he could see. He looked up and smiled.’ I’m just in time, I’m sure he’ll do great, right?” He talked to himself. 

Sonic watched as Tom walked onto the stage looking very nervous as he shook the mayor’s hand and accepted his new role. The townspeople clapped and cheered, Sonic being the loudest.” Way to go! Wooh” He quickly covered his mouth when he realized he was being too loud. 

Tom heard him and chuckled before waving to him. Sonic was surprised by this but waved back as well shyly. Once the attention was off of him he snuck away from the crowd and ran off to his house to drop off a gift he got for him. A flower he had found in the forest. “ I wonder if he likes flowers, Longclaw always liked them. Maybe I should have gotten him donuts, what do you think?”

“Nah I think this is great, he’ll love it!” Sonic answered himself.He placed the flower on the doormat before ringing the bell and running off. He watched as Maddie opened the door and looked around confused before noticing the flower and the note that was alongside it. She picked it up and read what looked like a child's hand writing in crayon.

‘Conegratz Tom.’ It read 

Maddie smiled at how cute it was and took it to give to her husband later.

Sonic smiled and headed back to his cave to eat some of the fast food and chips he usually ate as it was cheap and easy to get and no one minded him taking them from the store, and he did occasionally eat some berries he found in the forest, only getting sick once thankfully.

Once he was full he looked for something he could wear since he saw that during these occasions you’re supposed to dress up. He managed to find a bow tie that someone got rid off.It was kinda ugly, but it was like new. He tied it the best he could and smiled.” You’re looking good hedgehog, very handsome.”

“Oh stop you’re making me blush, but I know I’m great. Let’s not be late.”

“Us be late? Never, do you know who I am?” Sonic then began to flex.

In response to himself he rolled his guy.” Well let's go romeo.” 

He ran through the forest to the cop’s home. They were just starting the party where Tom, Maddie and a few of their friends came over. He noticed Maddie was giving Tom the gift and watched with anticipation hoping he liked the gift. 

“Hey, the cutest thing. A little kid dropped by and left this for you, he wrote it in crayon. Looks like you’re someone’s hero.” She smiled.

Tom took the flower and looked at the note with a smile. “That’s really sweet, I’m glad I can be a role model for someone, I don’t think I’ve ever been that popular with the kids. I think I saw him, a little guy in front cheering me on.”

“Maybe he seems really shy, he probably rode off on his bike in a hurry too nervous to say hi.”

“ Maybe if I happen to find him we can play some sport, like the big leagues do?”

Maddie kissed his cheek. “ I’m sure he would appreciate that.”

Sonic smiled at the sight.” He liked it!”

“See I told you he’ll like it.”

“Oh no you did not.”

“... I need to stop doing that.” The hedgehog scolded himself for talking to no one. 

Throughout the night he moved to multiple windows to get a better look and feel of the part. When they danced so did he. When they watched a movie he watched as well with excitement. Soon it was almost midnight and the quest was starting to leave saying their goodbyes and best wishes leaving the once full house empty. 

“That party was great, I can’t wait to do it again and see everyone!” 

He was getting ready to leave taking one last look to see the couple hugging. He smiled but it soon fell. “They look really happy together. It must be nice.” He said quietly to himself making his way back to cave

He slouched down into his beanbag and tossed his tie aside.”Well…. Here we are… alone… again.”

“....I’m always alone….I miss you so much Longclaw…. If I wasn’t so dumb then you’ll still be here… I love Earth, but… I”

“Don’t think that way Sonic, you’ll be fine. You have your own library, a gym and a super cool guitar! And you have a lot of friends who care , they… just don’t know you exist.” Sonic bit his bottom lip trying to hold back the tears that were falling from his eyes now. He sat up and buried his face into his hands finally letting out his emotion and began to sob.” I’m all alone…. I’ll always be alone.”

‘Trust no one.’ She said

“I know...but, I wish I could. I wish I could be their friends for real. But....”

“ I can’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed please let me know what you thought.


End file.
